


时光

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 嗯，就是凯尔萨斯成年后不久，穿越到了艾萨拉女王时代，赶上了女王陛下召见达斯雷玛的时候。
Relationships: Azshara/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 1





	时光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erosshakki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/gifts).



白女士在空中拥抱了她的蓝孩子——  
作为奎尔萨拉斯的王储，凯尔萨斯·逐日者诡异地从床上起身，向日怒之塔的深处走去。

走廊的尽头有一扇禁忌之门，只有成年的王室成员才能打开，刚刚成年的凯尔萨斯打开了这扇门。

宽大的落地窗前，如月光般的帷幕随着微风摇曳，隐约可以看到一个女性精灵丰满的身姿。  
“我亲爱的奎尔多雷，你还站在那里做什么？”性感的女声从月光般的帷幕中传来，“达斯雷玛，你要违背你的女王吗？”  
“女王？”凯尔萨斯的声音充满了惊讶，“艾萨拉？”  
“你应该称呼我为‘陛下’，达斯雷玛·逐日者。”  
“我不是达斯雷玛……”  
帷幕突然分开了，一个穿着月光般绸缎长裙、腰带上缀着紫色宝石的女性暗夜精灵出现在这里，她走凯尔面前，利用自己的身高俯视着身前的精灵：“容貌有着六分相像……”抬手托起了他的下巴，打量着他的全身，“个子和皮肤却退变了，不过也可以称之为‘英俊’。”

凯尔想摆脱艾萨拉的打量，却惊异地发现，自己完全被法术束缚了，只能任由女王脱掉他的金红交织的凤凰刺绣的睡袍。睡袍被缓缓地剥落，露出了凯尔纤细而匀称的身体，宽肩窄腰，虽然肌肉饱满，却并不壮硕夸张。  
“年轻的身体……”艾萨拉眼神有些迷离，她的手指流连在他的胸前，“告诉我，你超过三百岁没有？”  
“我刚刚三百岁！”凯尔怒吼着，“我是达斯雷玛的后裔！”

“逐日者的后裔啊——”女王拖长了音节，“那么无礼的小子，你该为你刚刚的无礼付出代价。”艾萨拉戳了戳他的眉心，“过来。”  
凯尔想摆脱控制，却发现他的魔法完全无法与艾萨拉抗衡，只能如同傀儡一般跟在女王的身后，亦步亦趋地进入了帷幕之中。  
作为刚刚成年的精灵，他很快就被艾萨拉风姿撩起了情欲，而女王在他身上的蹭触，更让他的理智烧尽——逐日者很快就被撤去了束缚，他几乎虔诚地亲吻着艾萨拉的每一寸肌肤，惹得女王一阵咯咯娇笑，她捧起了他的脸庞，抚摸着那坚毅的线条，亲吻上了他的嘴唇。

唇舌交缠间，女王的裙子也在凯尔的手中剥落，他握住艾萨拉的胸前，柔软的高耸让他忍不住揉捏，女王却突然与他唇齿分开，丰满的双乳放在了他的眼前。凯尔脑袋一热，就把自己埋在了女王的胸前，甚至用嘴去吸吮……艾萨拉笑了起来，她抚摸着凯尔柔顺的长发，扭动着腰肢蹭触着逐日者某个部位……站立起来的小腹自然而然地寻找着入口。  
尽管凯尔被情欲控制住，却仍然保留着某些上层精灵贵族的传统，他抬头看向女王：“女王陛下，请允许我进入。”  
艾萨拉爱怜地用脚尖勾起他的下巴，娇声喘息：“我需要你的亲吻，只有彻底的亲吻，才可以进入。”  
凯尔把头埋了下去，亲吻着女王的私密之处，灵巧的舌头探进去吸吮着，如同吸吮着上好的蜜汁——女王满意地将手指插进了他的长发里，抬起一条腿，用脚掌蹬住了他的肩膀：“现在，你可以满足你的需要了。”  
得到允许的凯尔，身体微微下沉进入了女王体内——柔软的女性躯体，充满了诱惑的甬道，在原始的运动中得到了最大的满足。艾萨拉女王抓住了凯尔的胸前，属于法师纤细的手指在他的胸前刮骚，让本已向情欲屈服的凯尔，更上了一层楼，他迷恋女王身体的每一个部位，而艾萨拉回馈他的，不止是热情。  
最终凯尔气喘吁吁地躺在了女王身边，艾萨拉翻身压住了他，与他十指相扣：“你是一个完美的情人，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”女王伸出舌头舔了一下他胸前的汗水，“你比达斯雷玛更有情趣，我希望你能够时时刻刻地回来找我。”

凯尔萨斯不知道自己怎么退出了那扇禁忌之门，他只觉得自己像做了一场春梦一般。

喊来瓦斯琪收拾床铺，艾萨拉女王走进了浴室——那个年轻的法师很体贴，没有把精华射进她的体内，让她不必服用避孕药剂。  
沐浴后的女王，更显美丽，她看着忙碌的瓦斯琪，和她聊起了刚刚的事情。  
瓦斯琪撇了撇嘴：“很少有如此传统的上层精灵贵族。”  
“是啊，那个孩子很有趣。”艾萨拉把瓦斯琪拉在床上，“他说他是达斯雷玛的后裔，可我知道达斯雷玛还没有意中人。”  
“他 也许是来自未来的某个时段。”瓦斯琪猜测。  
“我们拥有悠长的寿命，说不定会见到这个可爱的孩子。”女王笑着说，“和我一起睡吧。”  
瓦斯琪熄灭了魔法灯光，与艾萨拉相拥而眠。


End file.
